I Love You
by shega.cat
Summary: [One Shot] [AU] Kagura and Sesshomaru love story as a childhood friend. SessKagu. Sesshomaru x Kagura


**AU**

**I'm so sorry for my bad english.**

**I hope you can enjoy it.**

"Sesshomaru, I love you" that was Kagura often said to Sesshomaru with her cute little voice everytime she saw him and then jumped to hugged him "When I grown up, I'll be your bride".

Sesshomaru smiled, pat her head and said "I looking forward for it" everytime she did that.

They were neighbors living next door. Sesshomaru lived with his parents while Kagura lived with her father and her little siblings. They were childhood friend, Sesshomaru few years older than Kagura though. They were visited each other, playing together, sharing stuffs, in the morning they were walked to school together along with Kagura's little siblings. Even when Sesshomaru being middle school student he kept playing with her who was still in elementary school.

Everything changed when he was seventeen yo. His father confessed that he had been cheated on his mother and had another son. His mistress was really sick, she would not live much longer when she contacted his father and asked him if he could raised their child. His father brought that little boy, named Inuyasha, to their house. Sesshomaru's mother felt pity on inuyasha, it wasn't his fault after all, if he had a change Inuyasha would not chose to be born as a child of the affairs for sure. Sesshomaru's mother welcome him while Sesshomaru didn't. He was really disappointed at his father.

After he finished his high school, he went living in a little apartment. Kagura was unhappy about it but she helped him move out from his house.

"Why would you leave me?" she pouted while put a box in his new room.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly "Hey, it's not like I'm going out of city. You can visit me everytime you want" he give her a key.

"But still it is a bit far from our houses" she looked at the key in her hand.

Sesshomaru pat her head and kissed her forehead "I can't living in that house anymore, Kagura. Please understand me".

Kagura nodded. She understand but still it was made her sad separate away from him "I'll go to the same university with you".

Sesshomaru chuckled "When you're going to college, I might be already graduate".

"It doesn't matter as long as you're still living in this city. I'll visit you more often, okay?".

"Okay" he smiled.

As she said, Kagura visit him almost everyday. She made him cook, clean his apartment, do his laundry, sometimes she stayed when he was sick. Kagura also mediates between Sesshomaru and his parents. He didn't give them his new phone number, he always locked the door everytime his father came. That made them counting on Kagura to take care of their son, sometimes his mother asked Kagura to brought him her home made food when Kagura visit him.

.

Years has passed. That day Kagura was cooking in his apartment while Sesshomaru was busy with his papers and his computer. She glanced at him frequently with a sad sight.

Sesshomaru sigh "What is it, Kagura?" he didn't even looked away from his papers.

Kagura gasped "Um, why don't you give me your phone number?".

"I'm afraid my parents will know about it. I don't want being disturbed by them".

"I won't tell them".

"I know, but you still visit their house often, right? What if they peek to your phone?" Sesshomaru looked at Kagura's phone on the couch "You always careless about your phone".

Kagura blushing and put foods on dining table "But what if we separate away? How can I contact you?".

Sesshomaru chuckled "What? Are you going to a school trip? This isn't the first school trip isn't it? When you go home, you can come visit me again".

"No, Sesshomaru, what if we are separate away for long time?".

Sesshomaru turned his head to her "Are you going to a vacation? It's okay, enjoy your vacation. You don't have to check me out every time. I never asked you for it anyway" he continued to his papers.

Kagura shocked as if Sesshomaru just punch her face "Sesshomaru, what I mean to you?".

"Why all of sudden?".

"Jusf answer me".

"Kagura, I'm busy right now".

She took a deep breath, hold her arm with another hand "Sesshomaru, I love you".

"I know, you always said that when you were a little girl".

"No, not as a little girl.. look at me!" she was getting impatient.

He stopped typing on his computer and turned his head looked straight to her red eyes.

"You see, I'm not a little girl who used to jumped on you anymore. I love you as a woman" her cheeks blushing "Sesshomaru, would you be my boyfriend?".

Sesshomaru sigh again "Kagura, you are third grade of high school, if you wish to continue to college, you should to be more focus on your study instead of having a boyfriend. Exams will come soon, isn't it?" he turned his head on his computer.

Kagura growled, took her bag and her phone, walked away to the door.

Sesshomaru immediately leave his seat, chasing her and grabbed her arms "Kagura, it is not safe for you to home alone, I'll accompany you hom..UGH!" he knelt down put his hands between his legs, he seemed in so much pain. Kagura was just kicked his cock with tears falling from her red eyes. Sesshomaru tried to not felt the pain and looked at her.

"You are not taking my confession seriously. It's hurt. I really love you" she sobbed while wiped her tears "But thank you to make it clear. I'll focus on my study and will bothering you no more because you never asked me anyway. Good bye, Sesshomaru".

He could heard she was crying after slammed his door but he couldn't chased her, she kicked him so hard.

.

Kagura never came again. He kinda missed her. Sometimes when he went home we was hoping he would saw her smile again, welcome him. Everytime he went home at night he was hoping he would found dinner on dining table with a funny note from her. He was going to her house, hiding from his family, but he was only met her siblings and his half little brother in her house. They said Kagura spent her times in the library more ever since. Seeing Inuyasha in her house, he knew Kagura and her siblings getting along very well with that boy.

Sesshomaru was calling his home, asking if his parents would come to his graduation along with his half brother and Kagura's family. He smiled when he heard his mother voice who was really happy because of that. She promised him she will coming. But he was lil bit disappointed when he didn't saw Kagura or her father or any siblings at his graduation day. It was still awkward between Sesshomaru and his father but he started to like his little brother. Inuyasha was a cute, nice and obedient boy. He wasn't giving them any trouble at all.

"Where is Kagura and her family?" he asked his father.

His father looks surprised "Didn't she tell you?".

"Tell me what?".

"She got scholarship to M university in O city. They were moved to O city right after she graduated from high school. They're sold their house and living with their uncle in O city, right now".

"Living with their uncle?".

"Yeah. Muso, Naraku's brother, Do you remember him? He used to visited their house at summer vacation".

"I remember him, but why they sold their house? Was Naraku-san transferred to out of city?".

His parents looked at each other, confusing.

"She did not tell you anything, didn't she?".

"Tell me what exactly? Tell me everything you know!" he was getting frustrated.

His mother caressed his shoulder to calm him down "Naraku was dead because of car accident right after the beginning of school year. Kagura said it was impossible for her to raised her siblings by herself so she decided to live with their uncle and his wife in O city. But since it was her last year on high school she decided to move right after she finished her school".

Sesshomaru couldn't said anything. There were so much regret on him.

.

It was night, Kagura walking out of the station with her friends, Abi, Yura, Hiten and Koga, to go home to their own home which have same direction.

"We walk the ladies home first as usual, okay?" Koga asked Hiten whom nodded at him.

They were walked Abi and then Yura to their apartments first and then walked Kagura to her uncle house. It was deserted road as they were heading to Kagura's uncle house when somebody approaching them. Koga and Hiten pulled her to stood between them, tried to protected her when Kagura saw who was it.

"Sesshomaru?!" she was surprised.

Koga and Hiten kept steady "You know this guy, Kagura?".

"Yes, his name is Sesshomaru, my childhood friend. Sesshomaru, this is Koga and Hiten" she walked forward between them. It was awkward situation when nobody said anything for a moment.

"Well, Kagura, we have to walk you home, so.."

"I will walk her home" Sesshomaru interrupted Hiten.

Hiten looked at Koga and then Kagura, asking by his sight. Kagura understand what did he mean and nodded.

"It's okay. Sesshomaru is like my older brother. I'm safe with him. Thank you, guys. See you tomorrow".

Koga and Hiten nodded slightly to Sesshomaru before turned and leave them. When they walked bit far Kagura run to Sesshomaru's side.

"Why you are late?" he asked.

"I worked part-time after college. I can't burden my aunt and my uncle. What are you doing here anyway? Did you just visit my family?".

"Yes, and they were worried because you are so late".

"This is not the first time I'm late" she narrowed her eyes, confused "My friends always walked me home to make sure if I'm home safely. By the way, what are you doing in this city? Don't tell me you came all the way here just to visit my family. Do you want to see me?" her heart raced, hoping he will say yes.

"I'm working in the company in this city now, so I thought may be I should give your uncle a visit".

Kagura sigh, whispered to herself "I know it. It's impossible if the reason was because of me".

He looked at her "Why didn't you tell me about your father?".

"Hm?" She smiled "You have your own problems. I can't burden you with mine".

Her smile made his heart squeezed "You are strong, Kagura. So strong to hide your sorrow deep down in your smile" he caressed her hair and pulled her to his arm "And I'm a fool, selfish and pathetic. Why I couldn't see your pain? I thought I'm the only one who has problems, while somebody around me struggling with her own but she kept smile and take care of me. I'm so sorry".

Kagura pulse raced and her cheeks blushing as she saw that golden eyes so close to her face and his big hand touched her hair gently "It's.. It's okay" she looked to other way "It's not your fault. I didn't tell you anyway" she gasped when he kissed her neck "How are your parents?" her heart raced faster as she tried to changed their topic "Yesterday they called me, I didn't picked up my phone because I was so busy".

"They are fine, Inuyasha is fine" he continued kissing her neck up to her jaw and her ear "Kagura, do you still want to be my bride?".

"Huh? You rejected me" Kagura started heavy breathing for Sesshomaru action.

He stopped kissing her and looked at her red eyes "I don't remember I rejected you. I only didn't gave a proper answer of your confession and I'm sorry for that. I only wanted you to focus on your study".

"Oh. I'm sorry I misunderstood you".

"Not your fault" he smiled "I was looking for a job in this city, so I could be with you again" he give her a key of his apartment "From now on, I'll walk you home, okay? But it will be better if you find another job which don't make you home at night. I'll help you find a new job".

Kagura smiled "It's okay, my friends are care about me, you see how they try to protect me earlier".

Sesshomaru frowned "Yes, but I'm bit jealous" he lower his tone as he said his last word. But Kagura could heard it and she laughed "Don't laugh" he kissed her to make her silent..

Kagura surprised and pulled herself slightly "Sesshomaru, I love you".

He smiled and kissed her again passionately.

.

**The end.**

**.**

**I know I made them out of character.**

**But thank you for reading.**


End file.
